


Эрос

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Виктор Никифоров - звезда порно





	

Он вбежал запыхавшийся, с растрепанными темными волосами, очки съехали на кончик носа, шарф то ли в рукав влезть пытался, то ли там застрял, его конец волочился по полу.

— Простите! — громко выпалил парень вместо приветствия, поклонился, подтвердив догадки Виктора о том, что это японец. Сам Виктор сидел на краю кровати в пушистых тапочках и махровом белом халате. Рабочие настраивали аппаратуру, выставляли свет. Они закончили с этим давно, теперь только создавали видимость работы.

Парень подскочил к Виктору. Стараясь не смотреть на него, снова поклонился, пролепетал:

— Простите, я сейчас.

Он едва не уронил очки, успел подхватить их над полом и, одновременно с этим развернулся бежать в соседнюю комнату. В дверях уже ждал злой гример.  
Виктор глотнул из бокала, мягким жестом подозвал Якова, так же без слов подсказал ему наклониться, шепотом спросил:

— В чем дело? Мне казалось, что сегодня у меня пассивная роль.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Яков, зло глянул вслед.

— Не смеши, — заметил Виктор с улыбкой. — Ты посмотри на него. Я не понимаю, что он вообще забыл в порно. А ты говоришь, что он сможет быть активом?

— Ты очень удивишься, Витя, — мягче заметил Яков и, уже отойдя, под нос проворчал:

— Вот бы не опаздывал еще.

Виктор и правда удивился, едва не присвистнул даже, когда в дверях снова показался японец в таком же махровом халате. С его появления прошло меньше получаса, а по ощущениям его там словно с нуля создавали. Волосы у парня были зачесаны назад, очки сняты. И не только это — парень держался прямо, самоуверенно, смотрел на остальных так, словно он звезда кассового игрового кино, а не порнухи. А главное, на Виктора он глянул так, что у того под теплым халатом побежали мурашки. Будто только Виктор достоин внимания этой звезды.

Виктор отдал наполовину пустой бокал ассистенту — раньше он пил, чтобы настроиться и перестать нервничать перед камерами, теперь привычка осталась. Японец на секунду снова стал собой, когда чуть склонившись к Виктору, шепнул:

— Мое имя Кацуки Юри.

Виктор кивнул, но своего сказать не успел — уставший от ожидания Яков скомандовал:

— Минутная готовность.

И площадка пришла в движение, прежде всего отстранился Юри, чтобы скинуть халат.  
В теплой парке и шарфе он выглядел пухленьким, Виктор изначально ждал кого-то комплекцией больше, чем он сам, но под халатом оказалось вполне спортивное тело, Виктор даже залюбовался. Облизнув губы, он хотел сказать еще что-то, но прежде раздалась команда:

— Мотор!

Юри преобразился окончательно: толкнул Виктора спиной на кровать, наклонился к его лицу и, облизнувшись, полностью скопировав жест Виктора за несколько секунд до этого, изменившимся, бархатным голосом спросил:

— Чего бы тебе хотелось?

Руки гладили бока Виктора, нежно, заботливо. Больше всего хотелось сказать: «Продолжай», но они были в самом центре порно, и Виктор принимал на себя роль белого озабоченного кролика: изобразив дрожь от возбуждения, срывающимся голосом попросил:

— Чтобы ты заставил меня кричать. Продолжал трахать, даже если бы я устал и просил пощады.

С нежного поглаживания боков руки переползли в трусы, сжали вставший член, и Виктор охнул наполовину наигранно, а все же и правда немного удивился. Странно было ждать таких действий от неловкого паренька. Но под камерами многие преображались, и Виктор был как бы и не он: прогибался, подставлялся, стонал, запрокинув голову. Он так часто притворялся, что ему хорошо, даже когда не было, что сейчас приятно было только чуть переигрывать. Ладонь у Юри была мягкая, теплая, движения жесткие и властные. Второй рукой стащив с Виктора трусы, он наклонился к нему, зубами прикусил кадык, словно Виктор был кувшином, к которому он припал, выбравшись из пустыни. И Виктор сдался, раздвинул ноги, одну согнул в колене, закинул на поясницу Юри. Тот отпустил шею, облизнулся по-новому, почти плотоядно. Этим движением он задел в Викторе что-то, как посылаемый в лунку шар — пока еще катится, но почти у цели. Яков давал сигналы, что пора начинать. Юри мог и не видеть его, но подстегивало нетерпение Виктора, который прижимался сильнее, раскрывался, готовый принять Юри в себя.

Были запросы, когда процесс подготовки тоже надо было снять на камеру, а были и такие, когда Виктор кроме душа еще и растягивал себя перед съемками. Правда сказать, он всегда так делал, даже если должно было повториться перед камерами. Ему так было спокойнее, он не хотел рисковать своим комфортом.

Это порно было из тех, когда Юри мог начинать без подготовки. Вопреки роли, взгляду, действиям рук, прижимавших запястья Виктора над его головой, входил Юри плавно. Он не напирал, он становился с Виктором единым целым, прочувствовав каждую секунду, каждый сантиметр единения. Что-то внутри Виктора, звериное, просыпавшееся только во время секса и только перед камерами, присмирело и застыло, позволяя делать с ним все, что захочется, и наслаждаясь этим.

Но потом Юри взял быстрый темп, к которому Виктор оказался совсем не готов после такого плавного начала. От неожиданности Виктор смазал ногтями по плечам, выдохнул громко, хотя и к месту. Виктора как током прошибло по позвоночнику — он на секунду забыл, что на них смотрят, что сейчас он должен стонать и извиваться так, словно Юри у него первый, или как течная кошка, которой наконец дали самца. С Юри хотелось по-другому. Да и вообще не для камер, не напоказ. Черт уж с ним, с самим Виктором, всем миром (по крайней мере той его частью, что дрочит на гей-порно) уже со всех потаённых мест рассмотренным, на какой только хуй ни примеренным в мечтах, под кем только не стонавшем в реальности. Юри нужно было трахать не так, без свидетелей. Он мог быть кем угодно перед камерами, но Виктору интересно было попробовать его настоящего. Эти ощущение смешивались в нем — в то время, как упорно и резко двигался Юри, вдавливая его в матрас, Виктор смотрел на него поплывшим взглядом и представлял, как так же разложит Юри вечером. Определенно сегодня. Своего рода реванш, не потому, что заикающийся взволнованный очкарик мог быть недостоин, чтобы его трахать, а потому, что очкарик был достоин того, чтобы Виктор его попробовал.

===

Виктор долго сидел, прижимая холодное влажное полотенце к лицу, слушал голоса где-то дальше по коридору, но к нему никто не подходил. Горели щеки, как у влюбленной старшеклассницы, приятно сжималось в груди, оттуда перетекало ниже, к паху. Он вспоминал таблицу умножения, но очень скоро она озвучивалась низком шепотом Юри: «А семь на семь — сорок девять». И снова отзывалось чем-то сладким, волнительным.  
И, наконец, сам себе признавшись в том, что будет правильнее, подхватил свои вещи и выскочил в коридор. Юри он успел поймать за локоть уже у входной двери — надев очки и теплую парку он снова стал тем же неловким пареньком, при виде Виктора посторонился так, словно боялся наказания после отснятого.

— Поужинаем? — предложил Виктор, как лампочку включая обаяние. На Юри подействовало — по крайней мере, он успокоился, перестал выглядеть так, словно вот-вот сбежит.

— Я… С радостью, — Юри даже потянулся вперед. Он не вызывал уже того чувства жалости, он казался, о ужас, невинным. Настолько, что на секунду Виктор задумался о своем поведении, правильно ли рассчитывать на секс с этим человеком, на этот раз не перед камерами. Стало так неловко, словно за Юри надо еще ухаживать, будто у них еще ничего не было. Этот парень вообще понял, что Виктор подразумевал под «ужином»?

Машины у Юри не было, он снова неловко замялся:

— Обычно я на метро…

Виктор чувствовал, что снова тянет на себя роль героя-любовника, которую ненароком отнял у него Юри. Он распахнул дверцу пассажирского сидения, словно Юри был дамой, жадно впитывал смущение и неловкость, что источал японец. Уже не хотелось ужина, лучше сразу домой, в теплую кровать, сменить постельное на что-то более подходящее, пока Юри будет в душе.

Но у Юри в этот вечер была роль недотроги, его нужно поразить пусть не лучшим, но хорошим рестораном, классической музыкой в салоне, уютным урчанием двигателя и собственной яркой улыбкой.

Ресторан был полупустой, темный, у стены огромный аквариум с рыбами, меланхолично взирающими на то, как посетители едят их собратьев. Виктор выбрал японскую кухню, чтобы не нарушать целостности вечера, ведь на ночь у него тоже японец.

— Я почти готов поверить, что тебя заставили этим заниматься, — с улыбкой начал Виктор, свободно откинувшись на спинку стула. — Только не говори, что это правда. Больная мама? Сестра? Я тебя раньше не встречал, а я шесть лет в съемках.

— Да, я только недавно освоился, — признался Юри. Хотя платили в их деле неплохо, Юри был одет просто, в меню скользил глазами от названий блюд к ценам.

— И сразу к Якову? Довольно рискованно, он очень требовательный.

— Все в порядке. Я постараюсь быть более собранным.

— У тебя хорошее тело. Ты спортсмен? — для Виктора этот вопрос ничего особенного не значил, просто повод не молчать. Юри вздрогнул, отложил меню.

— Я определился с заказом.

— Посмотри еще раз, сегодняшний вечер оплачиваю я, — стрельнул в него улыбкой Виктор. Юри даже не то чтобы уклонился, улыбка ударилась в его броню и отрикошетила удивленным:

— Почему?

Виктор растерялся. В таких ситуациях он обычно впадал в короткий ступор, потом делал вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Потому что… почему бы и нет? — удивленно предположил Виктор, тут уже спохватился Юри:

— Не волнуйтесь. Я смогу за себя заплатить.

— Это вроде подарка на знакомство, — настаивал Виктор. — Наверняка мы будем еще часто встречаться.

Совсем не задумываясь, Виктор погладил лежавшую над меню руку Юри, и осознал, что это ошибка, заметив взгляд того. Словно Виктор залез этой рукой к нему в трусы, прилюдно, к тому же будто не было секса перед камерами.

Виктор наклонился к его уху, перехватив руку и не дав вырвать, мягко посоветовал:

— Юри, расслабься. Иначе я чувствую себя маньяком.

— Прости, — успокоился тот, рука расслабилась. — Но платить за меня не нужно. И нет у меня никакой мамы или сестры, чтобы оплачивать операцию.

— Девушка? — предположил Виктор с улыбкой.

— После того, что недавно было, ты всерьез можешь об этом спрашивать? — удивился Юри, и Виктор не сдержался — рассмеялся в голос. Ему казалось, что Юри старался не вспоминать, отстраниться от случившегося. Смех его разрядил обстановку — удивленно покосились рыбы в аквариуме и официанты, все с одинаковым выражением на лице-морде. Ледяная принцесса Юри наконец растаяла и улыбнулась ему.

— Ты как печенье, — ласково и уже более интимно прошептал Виктор, сжимая руку Юри. — Знаешь, такое… Когда две половинки соединены кремом.

— Что это значит? — не понял Юри, но наклонился ниже, внимательно слушая.

— Это значит, что я видел ту половинку, где ты невинный и застенчивый, видел ту, где ты герой-любовник. А теперь хочу попробовать крем посередине, — Виктор лизнул мочку уха, когда договорил. От того Юри, которого он привел сюда, он ждал страха и удивления, что тот отшатнется, начнет заикаться. Но его спутник снова сменил полюса, ответил разрешающей улыбкой и, наклонившись, сам зашептал Виктору на ухо. Виктор все косился в отражение в аквариумном стекле и не понимал, как Юри может говорить все это, и не краснеть. Он наверняка бы лицо и уши руками закрывал если бы даже услышал это где-то, а тут шептал – и сам. Удивление Виктора понимали только аквариумные рыбки с их выпученными глазами. 

 

===

Когда дверь в квартиру распахнулась, под ноги бросился лохматый пес, едва не сбил. Виктор в это время самозабвенно целовался с Юри и никак не мог оторваться, чтобы прикрикнуть на собаку. Та пыталась пробиться к Виктору наскоками, но все время попадала Юри по спине.

— Прости, — посмеиваясь, извинился Виктор.

— Ничего, у меня тоже была собака, — ласково ответил Юри. Он больше не был частями себя, две личности слились воедино, он не ронял очки, не выглядел жалким, но и не давил своей силой. И это действительно было так же сладко, как прослойка в печенье.

Юри позволял вести себя, в темноте неуверенно переступая ногами. Через зал в небольшую спальню, к широкой кровати, занимавшей половину комнаты. Здесь Виктор был хозяином, и, если бы посередине была огромная яма — Юри бы послушно рухнул в нее и разбился. Но он упал спиной на мягкую кровать, Виктор тут же сел сверху. Он, не включая свет, поспешно стянул с Юри свитер, потом рубашку, прижался к его горячей голой коже своей щекой и замер, расслышав сердцебиение — бешеное, лихорадочное. Прислушался к своему — такое же заполошное. Что-то подсказало — так нельзя, это же просто секс. Конечно, это приятно, но откуда это чувство, что даже больно?

Юри осторожно окликнул в темноте и, чтобы его успокоить, Виктор с готовностью полез целоваться — сразу языком между губ, запихивая его чуть ли не в горло. Руками спешно тянул с Юри джинсы. Когда сбросил их на пол — полез исследовать тело — от ямочек у ключиц, и вниз, слегка задев сосок, по ребрам, по животу и кончиком языка в пупок. Виктор в это время раздевался, сейчас незачем было тянуть, некому указывать, и ему не терпелось начать. Раздевшись полностью, Виктор выпрямился, картинно откинул волосы назад, облизнулся, но с любования собой его снова перемкнуло на Юри. Порно-актер не мог выглядеть настолько невинно, неопытно — Юри не позировал, не перед ним, не по привычке. Он закрывал глаза сгибом локтя и дышал тяжело. Когда Виктор коснулся его колена, Юри вздрогнул.

— А чем дело? — переспросил Виктор, прижимаясь губами к его ноге. Юри отрицательно помотал головой, но спохватился, попытался привстать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. — начал он, и Виктор понял — чтобы он играл, чтобы секс был таким же, как несколько часов назад, только с Юри в роли пассива, и Виктор отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, все хорошо. Будь собой.

Он чувствовал себя с Юри особенным, исключительным. Чуть больше чем звездой — словно Юри был путником в пустыне и один только Виктор мог его из нее вывести. И это ощущение пьянило.

Виктор торопился, он решил, что можно ввести сразу два пальца, в конце концов у Юри достаточно практики, чтобы не тратить много времени на подготовку. Но пальцы протиснулись с трудом, Юри вздохнул, попытался расслабиться.

— Ты играл только активов? — удивился Виктор. Тут же поправил себя:  
— У тебя еще никого не было… вот так?

Юри не смог ответить внятно, только кивнул, доверчиво потянулся к Виктору, и тот позволил обнять себя за шею — жест нежный, словно Юри искал у него защиты от чего-то. Виктор, уткнувшись в шею, терпеливо растягивал Юри, вдыхая теплый запах разгоряченного, потного тела, и готов был наслаждаться уже тем, как терлась о кожу бедер Юри головка члена.

Юри сам решил, когда хватит — отодвинулся, поцеловал глубоко, хотя и недолго, повернулся лечь на живот и приподнял бедра. И Виктор, сгоравший от нетерпеливого желания, вдруг стал медлить — поцеловал лопатки, прикусил кожу на них, осторожно пристроил член между ягодиц Юри, лизнул шею, поставил руку у его плеча, наклонился вдохнуть запах темных волос, и тут же, на вдохе, будто ныряя в воду с высоты, качнулся вперед. Юри завозился — он то сжимался, то снова расслаблялся, издавал звуки, похожие не на стоны; то ли плакал то ли задыхался. Виктор, дав ему немного привыкнуть и подождав, когда Юри расслабится, качнулся снова, входя глубже. Юри сжимался в том же лихорадочном ритме, в котором стучало его сердце, но в какой-то момент выдохнул, приподнял задницу выше и, будто приглашая, положил руку на бедро Виктора. И царапнул, когда Виктор вошел в него до конца.

Юри больше не сжимался, но кусал подушку, вцепившись в нее второй рукой.

— Все хорошо, — подбодрил Виктор, начал движения осторожные, плавные, продолжал целовать плечи и шею Юри. До зуда хотелось оставить на нем свои следы, засосами вывести на спине «Тут был Виктор», но это не только было глупой и долгой затеей, еще и ни малейшим пятнышком нельзя было испортить кожу Юри. Никаких засосов, завтра эту кожу будет целовать кто-то другой.

А пока над ним был Виктор. Юри попытался приподняться, перевернуться, но Виктору не хотелось выходить из него даже чтобы сменить позицию — движения становились более резкими, размашистыми, он придерживал Юри за бедра, чтобы тот не съезжал, и шептал ему что-то — неразборчивое даже для него, но ласковое, похожее на довольное урчание скорее, чем на внятную речь.

Но Юри кончил первым, окончательно расползся по простыням, словно разом став жидким и впитавшись в них. Виктору пришлось выскользнуть, лечь рядом и ждать, когда он отдохнет. Много времени Юри не понадобилось — три глубоких вздоха, и он, тут же изменившись, перевернул Виктора на спину, пересел на его бедра и, немного поерзав и придержав член Виктора рукой, опустился на него, продолжил двигаться. Теперь он не отрывал от Виктора внимательных глаз, словно опять он трахал Виктора, а не наоборот.

===  
— Травма, — произнес Юри, разминая лодыжку. Виктор отдыхал, раскинувшись как звезда, Юри сидел такой бодрый и полный сил, словно уже выспался, умылся и позавтракал. Только подсыхающие на коже капельки пота сдавали его с потрохами. — С двенадцати лет тренировки… Готовился, не получалось. Думал ну в этот год точно попаду на национальные, смотрел гран-при и представлял себя там… На льду, не на пьедестале даже. Просто выйти на этот лед и показать — себя. И когда наконец, в двадцать два, стало получаться — травма. Еще думал, что нет, я смогу… И не мог. Нога уже как надо не гнулась… И раньше-то был не ахти. И я вдруг понял, что совсем не знаю, чем я буду заниматься без коньков. 

— Самоубийство по живому, — задумчиво прокомментировал Виктор. — То-то я смотрю совсем не твое… Решил себя так уничтожить? Мог найти другую работу. 

— Эмоции не те, — покачал головой Юри. — Заменил лед и катание сексом. Идиот… 

— Да, — задумчиво протянул Виктор. Пошарил рукой по одеялу, обнял Юри за бедра. — А у меня нет печальной истории. Я просто в зеркало посмотрел и подумал — а почему бы и нет?

===

В студии было три павильона, чаще всего задействовали только один, остальные пустовали. Когда Виктор услышал, что снова ожидают Кацуки Юри, он обрадовался. То есть он знал, что сегодня у него сцена с другим актером, но отчего-то надеялся, что и Юри тоже едет к нему.

А потом наткнулся на соседний павильон.

Там тоже готовились, суетились, выставляли свет, и посреди этого хаос маяком в центре бушующего урагана спокойно стоял Кристофер Джакометти в строгом костюме.

— О, Виктор, — поздоровался он, губами коснулся щеки актера. — У нас тоже скоро съемки. Юри Кацуки, ты ведь познакомился с ним? Чудесный мальчик.

— Да, — Виктор кивнул. Было немного жаль, что все-таки сегодня Юри снимается не с ним, а с Крисом. Но с другой стороны — можно было попросить Юри задержаться, подождать его, чтобы снова поехать куда-то вместе. Не было ревности, Юри был актером и не мог принадлежать Виктору, к этому он был готов с самого приглашения на ужин. Если сегодня у Юри сцена с Крисом — значит, он будет спать с Крисом, а уже на ночь, без камер и для себя, поедет к Виктору. И это все равно, что если бы Юри отработал в офисе, заключая соглашения на поставки оборудования, а потом вернулся бы уставшим к Виктору. К тому же Виктор даже не мог назвать это отношениями, просто им понравилось друг с другом на записи, а Виктор оказался достаточно воспитан, чтобы не тащить его в кровать сразу, а для начала позвать не ужин.

И все-таки. Для человека, которому безразлично, Виктор слишком много рассуждал об этом.

— Отличный костюм, — он отвлек сам себя, подцепил рукав пиджака Криса. — Фирменный. Не жаль его пачкать?

— Я постараюсь быть аккуратным, — кивнул Крис, повертевшись перед Виктором, как перед зеркалом.

— О, Крис, Юри не особо осторожен, когда снимается. Ты знаешь, он словно…

— О, у меня сегодня редкая роль, — вторил ему Крис. — У нас очень интересный сюжет. Я начальник, а Юри — проваливший задание подчиненный. Но я добрый начальник, — Крис поладил Виктора через ткань рубашки. — Режиссер решил попробовать Юри в роли пассива. Я думаю, ему это подходит лучше. И я поспрашивал у ребят, — Крис наклонился к уху благосклонного Виктора, соблазнительным шепотом закончил: — раньше он не играл пассива. Похоже, я буду первым у нашего альфа-самца.

Когда-то Виктор пытался объяснить бывшей девушке, что ревность — навязанный атавизм. В подтверждение приносил ей подарки после каждой съемки. Черт ее знает, ушла она потому, что подарки не нравились, или не смогла изжить в себе этот атавизм, но ушла. А Виктор верил, что ревности нет. Вплоть до этого момента.

— Я снова опоздал? — раздалось сзади осторожно. Крис раскрыл объятья:

— Юри! Конечно, нет. У тебя есть еще двадцать минут в запасе, чтобы подготовиться. Ты читал сценарий?

— Да, — кивнул Юри, сам неотрывно смотрел на Виктора, словно с ним разговаривал. Тот осознал резко, внезапно, что не улыбается. А должен — и уголки губ против воли поползли вверх, получилась растерянная гримаса. — Виктор тоже участвует?

— Нет, он зашел пожелать нам удачи, — ласковой кошкой, Крис переместился к Юри, прислонился к его щеке своей. — Он бы очень хотел посмотреть, но у него съемки в соседней комнате.

Юри не отшатнулся, воспринял ласку Криса с улыбкой, так же спокойно отнесся к его рукам на ремне своих брюк. И Виктор не понимал, а почему Юри вообще по его мнению должен был шарахаться? Он привык по работе спать с людьми, которых видел первый раз в жизни.

— Ничего, ведь будет видео, — кивнул Юри, мельком посмотрел на часы. — Мне нужно переодеться.

Отодвинувшись от Криса, он снова набрал скорость, чтобы бежать в гримерку.

— Не снимай очки! — крикнул вслед Крис. По лицу Виктора блуждала улыбка, но какая-то неосознанная, растерянная, словно ему неловко здесь. Он вскинул руку в жесте, каким обычно проверяли время, но на запястье не было часов.

— Наверное, мне тоже пора… хотя мой партнер еще не появился, но все же не буду смущать Юри.

Словно жвачка прицепилась к спине, тянула его обратно. Клубилось где-то в животе ощущение близкой катастрофы, которую Виктор, как супермен, мог предотвратить, но поворачивался к ней спиной.

С тем же чувством, кожей ощущая каждую секунду, он вернулся на свою площадку, подхватил бокал с вином со столика. Тянуло обратно, и в то же время не хотелось видеть, как Юри играет в секс с Крисом, та комната манила чем-то другим. Можно ли было договориться с режиссером? Заменить Криса в этой роли — в конце концов, какая им разница, кого снимать? И тогда не было бы проблем.

Да, но на завтра Юри поставят с другим партнером. Будет ли Виктор снова ощущать это так болезненно?

===

Юри, похожий на обычного клерка, застегивался, когда в гримерку влетел Виктор и, приложив палец к губам, прислонился спиной к двери. Гример, мальчик без возраста, первым догадавшийся в чем дело, что-то восхищенно пискнул и приложил руки ко рту.

— Виктор? — удивленно переспросил Юри, но успокоился, продолжил застегиваться. — Тебя прислал Крис? Челестино? Я снова опаздываю?

Виктор плавным движением оторвался от двери, от своих губ приложил палец к губам Юри, шепнул:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал с Крисом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал с кем-то еще, кроме меня.

Тогда до Юри, наконец, дошло — сильной волной, выбившей почву из-под ног. Он обернулся на мальчика-гримера, снова на Виктора, тараторя заспорил:

— Нет, я не могу, Виктор. Я обещал. Уже выставили свет, приехал Крис, столько людей ждут меня…

И Виктора это неприятно поразило, потому что для Юри это просто работа, которую ему советует прогулять. В моральные устои Юри вписывается, что, когда ему практически признаются в любви, он еще может уйти спать с другим человеком, но не вписывается возможность подвести тех, кто так ждет его появления в прицеле камер. 

Виктор ослабил объятья, готовый развернуться и уйти, больше не ждать Юри на выходе и продолжить жить как прежде — сниматься с другими актерами, а может и снова с Юри.

Но от этого решения тянуло свежей землей, гнилью, сорванной травой. Другого пути не оставалось, и Виктор, потакая своим, эгоистичным желаниям, снова вцепился в Юри, как в спасательный круг, потянул его к себе. Правильные слова, искренние и честные, нашлись сами:

— Мне будет больно.

Такое простое и по-детски наивное. Любой другой, даже тот же Крис, рассмеялся бы в лицо Виктору за такую нелепость, но Юри поверил, сам поймал ускользающую руку Виктора.

— Я поговорю с режиссером, — пообещал он.

— И все равно пойдешь, если он ткнет носом в договор? — Виктор не чувствовал облегчения, ему казалось, что не помогло. Что-то внутри по-прежнему восставало против того, что Юри может спать с кем-то кроме него.

— Все будет в порядке, Виктор, — заверил Юри, прежде чем отпустить его. Виктор снова поймал его за локоть, с той же детской наивностью пригрозил:

— Если тебя заставят сниматься с Крисом, то я уйду на свою площадку. Тебе ведь не все равно?

Юри глянул удивленно, но отвечать не стал, даже не улыбнулся, чтобы свести это к шутке. Вышел, мягко закрыв дверь гримерной.

— Это было потрясающе, — пролепетал оставшийся тут парень. — Прямо как в кино.

И Виктор понял — да, так же наигранно и глупо, такими же скучными словами. Он не умел по-другому, слишком много дублей сыграно. Юри как-то умудрился достать его настоящего, добраться через панцирь к мягкому нутру, вызвал ревность. Виктор не знал, что они будут делать дальше, вот только отдавать Юри не хотел никому. Он без зазрений совести мог бы вернуться к своей сцене, переспать с другим актером, но собственная верность была разменной монетой, за которую можно было выкупить Юри. Возможно, он не чувствовал бы этого так остро, если бы Юри с Крисом играл актива, но думать и анализировать было рано. Сейчас действовал порыв, выброс адреналина в кровь и ощущение, что поступает правильно, что это замечательное время, чтобы уйти из этого бизнеса, еще и вытащить для себя Юри бонусом. Человека, который не будет осуждать его прошлое.

Это было настолько нереально, похоже на сказку, что Виктор ждал извинения и вполне обычного: «Давай закончим сегодняшние сцены, пойдем домой вместе и там поговорим». Именно так поступают серьезные взрослые люди, но Виктор не хотел говорить после. Он знал, что может простить Юри все съемки раньше, потому что и сам снимался, и потому что это было до их встречи. Но не теперь, когда новая сцена с осознанием произошедшего была изменой. Изнутри Виктора вдруг всплыл труп человека с моральными принципами. Труп, который он все эти годы вполне удачно топил.

Юри, всклокоченный, взволнованный и запыхавшийся, остановил его в коридоре, схватился за рукав.

— Что? — тут же вцепился в ответ Виктор.

— Бежим, — выдохнул Юри, низко опустив голову.

— Что? — еще раз переспросил Виктор, на этот раз удивленно.

— Я говорю… бежим. Челестино в ярости. Просто бежим.

— Да ладно, он же не… — начал Виктор.

— Он пошел за Яковом.

— Машина в гараже, ключи в куртке у выхода, — тут же отреагировал Виктор, потянул Юри за собой, тому снова пришлось бежать.

— Виктор!!! — догнал их возглас разгневанного Якова.

— Виктор, это нечестно! Могли снять тройничок! — капризно заметил Крис вслед.

Виктору было смешно и легко. Словно он только что украл со свадьбы чужую невесту.


End file.
